


<< Halloween - Trick Then Treat>>

by The_Emerald_Lynx



Category: AU!Reverse - Fandom, Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom, rev!kevedd
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fetish, Kink, Light S&M, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emerald_Lynx/pseuds/The_Emerald_Lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kevin's second year in high school, he was already used to Eddward's constand teasing but he still couldn't suffer it. However, Kevin notices Edd's strange ways of teasing as well as his own strange reaction to the teasing. With Halloween just around the corner, what could happen when you put a shark and a minnow together on the scariest night of the year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ’Tis the night — the night of fright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my 2nd public work and I plan to make quite a few chapters for this story, not sure how many yet. (✪㉨✪) I will try to upload one chapter every few days. I am deeply in love with this pairing and I wanted to write a fanfiction about them for quite some time. ( ´ิ(㉨) ´ิ) I hope you will enjoy this work! Also, there might be some spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue...ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> WARNING! The fanfiction contains YAOI and slight hints of YURI, in other words same-sex relationships between males and females! As the story progresses the plot will become more and more explicit so if you dislike those please turn away now! For the rest of you, please enjoy!!! (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ
> 
> \--->DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ed Edd n Eddy or ANY of the craracters in this fanfiction!!!  
> Reverse!Edd, Reverse!Kevin and most of the characters in this story belong to Asphyxion.  
> http://asphyxion.tumblr.com/
> 
> Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d.  
> http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/

It was that time of year again, the time to let your imagination loose and enjoy a few moons of fright, delight and fun, the time to spend ages preparing an astonishing look for an alter ego, to decorate each and every inch of your house in fake spiderwebs, ghostly figures and whatever one might fancy, and let’s not forget, cooking for hours all sorts of festive delights. Yes, autumn has reached Peach Creek and Halloween is just around the corner, or better said, 2 weeks away, which puts every person in town into a happy yet hyper mood, especially the inhabitants of The Cul-de-Sac .

The bell rang and the halls quickly filled with young students and chatter, the sound of hurried footsteps echoing through the corridors. Kevin was the last one to exit the classroom, a cloud of gloominess surrounding him as he lazily dragged his feet on the floor. He headed towards his locker and stopped once he had reached it, his eyes shifting slightly towards the piece of paper in his hands. Kevin brought the paper to his face, slightly cringing as he read it again.

''-Ugh! I got a B- for the project?! After all the hours I’ve spend going over the notes again and again and all the research I did to write that 15-page-long essay?! *sigh* hate Chemistry…I wish they would’ve given me a Physics or Mechanics project instead *he mumbled as he put his books inside the locker and got the one for the last class*''

Just then, a hand moved rapidly past Kevin’s head, closing his locker and trapping him in place. Kevin spun around on his heel because of the initial surprise and saw a familiar sight, a tall, athletic boy wearing a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side, the casual smirk on his face revealing the gap between his front teeth, the boy, but of course, was no other than Eddward and he, as always, was followed by his ’’minions’’ Johnny and Jimmy. Eddward’s grin widened as he begun to speak.

’’-Hello, cirouille… *grinned the taller boy* Well, perhaps if you had studied the fundamentals of chemistry first, the composition, structure, properties and change matter, or at least the definition of the atom, you wouldn’t have made such trivial errors. ’’

’’-W-what?! Well excuse me since Chemistry is not my strength! Plus, it is very hard to understand! *said Kevin as he averted his eyes from the taller teen*’’

’’-Oh, citrouielle, perhaps for a decadent and simple-minded individual. *chuckled Eddward*’’

’’-W-what?!? Nobody could understand all of that information in such a short period! I-It’s not my fault, you know! *growled Kevin slightly embarrassed*’’

’’-Yes, of course, but I find it endearing that you managed to write the first sentence completely wrong, and furthermore, writing each chemical’s name wrong, it’s a miracle that you managed to recieve a B- for that aberation. *grinned the swimmer*’’

Kevin’s face turned bright red, his freckles standing out more than ever and his reddish hair wasn’t a big help in the current situation since it really made him resemble a pumpkin. Kevin moved his eyes to the taller teen, preparing deliver a comeback, if only he had found one…

’’-Hahaha, look at him! He’s completely orange! Like a pumpkin! Or a tomato! Isn’t that right, Plank? AHAHAHA! *laughed Johnny*’’

’’-Hn! As if his fashion taste wasn’t enough! Even his intelligence is lacking! *said Jimmy with a disgusted tone yet a teasing grin*’’

Kevin felt more embarrased, he wished to sink into the ground or run for the hills and live in the forest for the rest of his life. Why did he have to see Edd now?! Why did Edd make a habit of ridiculizing him?!

The bell rang and the swimmer closed in on the smaller geek, his face inches away from Kevin’s, his hot breaths brushing against Kevin’s ear and neck making Kevin shiver ever so slightly, just then, Eddward made a few steps back, his superior grin still on his face which made Kevin even more embarrassed, flustered and angrier.

’’-Well, ou revoir, pumpkin! See you soon, you don’t want to be late for your classes, do you? It would be bad for your already mediocre grades. *winked Eddward as he gave Kevin a wicked grin*’’

Kevin squeezed his books and when the trio wasn’t in sight anymore he made a run for It, he was already fed up with Eddward’s constant teasing, sure,he never hurt him physically since he disliked violence, but Eddward was a master when it came to public humiliation and smart teasing through verbal attacks, he was even better at mind manipulation.

Kevin reached the classroom and he still had some minutes before the class started so he made his way to his desk and slumped in his chair. It was Friday, finally week-end, after all the work he spent on that project in the past 2 weeks he was gratefull to have some time to relax. Kevin took a deep breath and allowed himself to calm down after that unfortunate encounter in the hallway, remembering each time Eddward decided tos stir up Kevin, how he always ended up pinned agains a wall or a locker, how Edd’s crystal-clear blue eyes pierced holes through him and made his breath hitch…but why? Why did he always lose these verbal fights with Eddward? Why was he always so embarrassed and nervous when Eddward pinned him against walls and began talking with that signature smirk of his? Why was Eddward always picking on him?  
Kevin suddenly woke up from his daydream state as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he twitched as he was caught off guard and turned to see Nazz standing next to him.

’’-Hey, dude, are you okay? You look a little…lost? Did something happen? ’’

Nazz was like a sister to Kevin, they were best friends ever since they were small and they always supported eachother, gave advice in dire situations, laughed together, went through bad times and good times, so he felt like he could trust Nazz with anything just as she did too. When she came aut of her closed for the first time, of course that did not change anything and Kevin felt closer to Nazz , like twins who share everything with eachother.

’’-Hey, Nazz. No…it’s just that I am a bit pissed with the results from the project, plus I am tired since I worked on it for the past 2 weeks. *he took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes before putting them back on*’’

He couldn’t tell Nazz that he had to deal with Eddward again, she wouldn’t be able to do anything now and it would just make her worried and angry for the rest of the class. The encounters with the swimmer’s captain became a routine since they started high school over 1 year ago, so Kevin was kind of used to it, it did make him angry and ashamed and nervous but he expected it all.

’’-Are you sure, Kevin? You look quite beat, are you really okay? *said Nazz as she studied Kevin’s reaction*’’

’’- Yeah, I am good, just tired, a bit hungry, but tired. *joked Kevin trying to forget the encounter in the hall*’’

’’-Dude, you look like one of those broken robots you try to repair, all lifeless and sparkless *said Nathan from the desk next to Kevin’s*’’

’’-Nat boy is right, Kevin! You must eat more meat! You look like Nana’s sheep after it got lost in the woods for 1 month. *added Rolf from his desk*’’

’’-Guys, I am fine, really, I just need a good sleep and I will be as good as new. *sighed Kevin as he stretched his arms*’’

’’-Ok Kevin, if you say so. At any rate, can you guys believe that there are just 2 weeks before the big night? We should all decorate our houses and make some food and - OH – I know! We should team up and make the greatest hounted house! The principal said that they will turn the school into a huge hounted house! We should join and help out! ’’

’’-Well, yeah, Nazz, but we would need lots of help to decorate the whole building and such…plus that we’ll have to work a lot to finish it before the deadline… *said Nathan on a lazy tone*’’

’’-Nazz girl is right, Nat boy! We shall use the power of the herd to bring out the fright that makes Wilfred’s fleas jump off his tookus, yes? *agreed Rolf cheerfully*’’

’’-Wait…what? What night? Wha haunted house? *asked Kevin confused*’’

’’-Kev, it’ll be Halloween in 2 weeks! Surely you haven’t forgot, did you? *asked Nazz with a raised eyebrow*’’

’’-WHAT?! I completely forgot! Halloween, in just 2 weeks! Finally some good news! Aaah, after all this work at school there’s something fun to do! *yelled Kevin as he rose from his seat in an act of joy and excitement*’’

’’-No wonder you are so out of your element, to think you’d forget your favourite holiday! *giggled Nazz* Well, the principal has already started the preparations, we can help however we can, we can come up with new ideas too! ’’

’’-Well, it might actually be fun, it won’t hurt if we join in, we have to prepare our own houses anyway so why not help up with the haunted house too. *laughed Nathan*’’

’’-Yes! And Rolf can take care of the food, no other makes food as good as the son of a shepard! *said Rolf as he held Wilfred on his desk*’’

’’-Haha, sure dude, but I will help too and bring some food as well. We will meet tomorrow at my house and make some plans about our own houses and our costumes and Monday we can come and help up at school. *laughed Nazz as she headed for her own desk*’’

They all agreed to it and the bell rang, the students all hurried for their desks and the teacher soon followed. Kevin was still hyped after the talk. The last class was History, and the teacher was quite cool, she always made the lessons fun. The teacher brought the portable TV stand and put a documentary about Halloween and its roots. Kevin managed to pay atention to the documentary, his thoughts being all over the place so he lost focus every now and then.

’’-I can’t believe I forgot about Halloween! Forget about that stupid project and about Edd’s constant teasing! This is your favourite holiday! Enjoy it! I need to catch up with the preparations and to make a costume! *Kevin thought, still smiling from ear to ear*’’

The last class was over and everyone hurried aut of the classroom, towards the exit. Kevin said goodbye to Nazz, Nathan and Rolf and headed towards his locker to get his stuff and go home. He still hasn’t decided if he wants to rest or to prepare for Halloween, but either way, he was in a great mood. He opened his locker and got his bag which had quite a few Halloween-themed badges on it and stared at the big Halloween poster he had in his locker, hard to believe he hadn’t noticed it for 2 weeks. Just as he was ready to leave he heard footstept behind him, he anticipated what was going to happen and tried to leave before the person got close but unfortunately he was not fast enough.

’’-Well, hello, pumpkin. Where are you going in such a hurry? Don’t you know that only a barbarian leaves without saying anything ? *said the blue-eyed teen*’’

Kevin tried to speed up and ended up tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his belly, the sound echoing through the empty halls. Great, just what he needed, to act like buffoon in front of Eddward, lucky him. Eddward chuckled ever so slightly as kevin stuggled to get up and to keep a straight face, to hide his embarrassement.

’’-Pumpkin, you have quite a unique natural grace, indeed. I must say it is utterly amusing to observe these hopeless attempts to keep your head up and hide every emotion even if they are written all over your expression. *grinned Eddward as his gaze rested upon Kevin’s bag and the bages on it* Looks like my pumpkin is already enjoying the holiday spirit, quite a marvelous holiday, yet it is ironic how you, pumpkin, love the holiday whose main attraction are pumpkins. *smiled the swimmer*’’

’’-Ugh! Well, it’s a great holiday! Now, excuse me, I need to leave! *Kevin got irritated and started walking but Eddward pinned him against the lockers, his blue eyes piercing holes through Kevin’s*’’

’’-Pumpkin, don’t you know a minnow can’t escape a shark? *he grinned wickedly* I can’t wait to see your costume… *Edd’s face got closer to Kevin’s ear* And I can’t wait to show you mine at the haunted night at school. *purred Eddward into Kevin’s ear, making him shiver, their chests barely touching*’’

’’-W-what?! W-well, why would I…I mean…well there will be lots of costumes and I haven’t planned to wear one yet… *Kevin mumbled slightly panicked as he tried to sink deeper into the lockers, to pus some space between him and Eddward*’’

’’-Oh? But you will pumpkin, I know how much you love Halloween… *Eddward put his knee between Kevin’s thighs, earning a panicked yelp from the smaller boy as he dropped his bag on the floor* And just so you know, I also have a fascination for Halloween. *grinned the swimmer as he backed away, leaving Kevin into a flustered and confused mess* Until the next time, au revoir, citrouille! *Eddward smirked as he left*’’

Kevin stood there a few moments to process what had happened, then he grabbed his bag and dashed outside to his motorbike, he quickly put his helmet on, started the engine and began head home.

’’-W-what happened?!? Why did Eddward do that? Ugh…but… somehow it felt quite strange…NO! I need to clear my mind! Halloween! Yes, think about Halloween! *sigh* What a twisted way to end the week… ’’

The rest of the road was silent, no cars or people in sight, just the golden leaves gently fluttering in the wind and the weak rays of sun trying to make their way down to earth, warming it up ever so slightly. Kevin arrived home, and he decided that he needs some rest after that day, he wanted to escape his thoughs by sleeping, forget it all, and focus on tomorrow, when he would meet up with his friends and plan their Halloween.


	2. May Jack-o-lanterns burn bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin begins making plans with his friends for Halloween and he finds an idea for his costume, unfortunately for the small redhead, Eddward gives his opinion about the costume's appearance. Kevin gets himself into a very tense situation which makes his heart pound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second chapter to the Rev!KevEdd fanfic! (˃ᆺ˂)  
> In this chapter, the encounters will still be mild and cute, however, the situation will change from chapter 3 onwards.   
> (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)✧
> 
> \--->DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ed Edd n Eddy or ANY of the craracters in this fanfiction!!!  
> Reverse!Edd, Reverse!Kevin and most of the characters in this story belong to Asphyxion.  
> http://asphyxion.tumblr.com/
> 
> Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d.  
> http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/

Kevin slept soundly, yet at somepoint during his sleeping hours, he had a bizzare dream. In his dream, Kevin was deep under the water, he was being swept away by the currents, gently pushed further and further away from the land, despite the fact that he couldn’t swim, he felt calm, content and…happy, the subtle and mysterious sounds of the deep sea echoing through the water. His eyes began to close, but they snapped open when he noticed a shadowy figure swimming towards him, as it got closer, the creature began to come into focus, it was a… SHARK?! The shark was closing in, Kevin’s heart began to pound as he watched the majestic creature approaching, not knowing what to expect from it. Kevin’s eyes began to shut once more, this time, he couldn’t do anything to keep them open, just then, the creature came into full sight, and the last thing Kevin remembered, was a pair of sharp, crystal-clear blue eyes, staring into his own.

The alarm rang, it was nearly 10 AM, weak sun rays struggled to make their way through the curtains. It was a quiet Saturday morning, Kevin got up and stretched his arms, he still had 2 hours before heading over to Nazz and start preparing for Halloween. He put on his glasses and made his way to the kitchen where his mother had already prepared breakfast for the whole family. 

’’-Morning, mom! Morning, dad!’’ yawned Kevin as he sat down at his usual spot at the table.

’’-Morning, honey! You must have been very tired yesterday since you were already sleeping when me and your father got home so we didn’t get to chat. How was school? What did you get for the project? I know you’ve worked very hard on it!’’

’’-Ugh! It was pretty bad, I’ve got only a B- for it… *sigh* and after all that work too…’’ responded Kevin as he poured some milk into his glass and eyed his pancake plate.

His mother made the most delicious pancakes, they were always extremely fluffy, perfectly cooked until the right shade of brown, neither too thick nor too thin, and topped with numerous berries,whipped cream and of course the Barr’s secret home-made syrup. Kevin could eat dozens of those pancakes but he can settle for a few. Kevin began chewing the pancakes with delight, the flavour would never get bland no matter how many times he eats pancakes.

’’-Don’t sweat it, son! Getting a B- in Chemistry is great! After all, it’s not an easy subject to understand and only a few master it. So you did great, son!’’ *laughed his dad from the other side of the table*.

’’- Yes, honey, relax, you did good! Now eat yor pancakes before they get cold!’’ *smiled Kevin’s mom as she sat down next to her husband*

’’-Heh, thanks, mom, dad. Yeah, it was good and all, I just wished I could understand it as good as I understand robotics, with robotics I just have to see or read something once and it imediately makes sense…’’. 

’’-Oh, Kevin, everyone has their special talent or something they are good at, you can’t ace them all. Anyway, what are your plans for today, honey?’’ *asked Kevin’s mother*

’’- Oh, well, I will head over to Nazz’s house, we will gather there and make some plans for Halloween, how to decorate, how to make our costumes and stuff like that. I can’t believe Halloween will arrive in 2 weeks!’’*said Kevin with excitement in his voice* 

’’-Haha, you are still as hyped as always when it comes to Halloween, aren’t you? Have fun, son!’’ *chuckled his dad*

’’- Gotta go! I need to get ready and head out! Thanks for the food, mom! It was as delicious as always! Bye mom, bye dad, see you later!’’ *yelled Kevin as he ran up the stair towards his room*

Kevin showered, brushed his teeth, spent some time deciding what sweater to wear, but since Halloween was so close he decided to wear a black and orange one with a white shirt underneath and a black bow tie, and of course, he couldn’t head out without his red ’’Quiz Bowl’’ cap.

He walked over to Nazz’s house, Nazz lived in the same neighbourhood after all so the road was short. As he reached the house, Nazz opened the door to greet him as she dragged him by his arm and led him into the living room where Nathan, Rolf and Ed were on the floor, looking over some drawings and searching through boxes of what looked like decorations, props and textiles.

’’-Hey guys! What’s up?’’ *greeted Kevin*

’’-Hello, Kevin boy, me and Ed boy here are talking about those things you put over your body, costumes, yes? Ed boy’s mind comes up with ideas which would make my Nana jump out of her breechers.’’ *said Rolf as he studies Ed’s drawings with amusement and amazement*.

’’-Kevin! I will be the monster from _! Or maybe the one from _!’’ * Ed said while shaking his drawings and smiling from ear to ear*.__

__’’-Hhaha, that sounds great, Ed!’’ *laughed Nazz as she joined them, bringing a bowl of chips and various other snacks with her*_ _

__’’- Nathan, did you decide what costume you wish to wear?’’ *asked Kevin while shifting his eyes from Ed and Rolf to Nathan*_ _

__’’- Pfft! Of course! I will be dressed as James Bond, only better-looking. But enough about that, you should start too, Kev, we know you are the only one without an idea for your costume yet. Still can’t believe you forgot, you usually had your costume’s sketch ready at least 1 month before Halloween.’’ *grinned Nathan as he shook his head*_ _

__Kevin laughed and went to sit down with his friends, trying to do some doodles for a costume, or get any inspiration at all as he and the others discussed about what materials to use, where should they buy the stuff they needed and how to decorate their houses, but unfortunately Kevin did not decide what costume to wear. Finally, after their own plans were set, they began discussing how to help up with the school’s decorations and what tasks will they have._ _

__’’- Okay, guys, then it’s all set! Me and Marie will take care of the food and decorate the house. Rolf, you can bring food as well, and you and Ed will take care of the Halloween decorations, preparing them and putting them all around the house. Ed, you must bring 3 of the scariest horror movies you can think of. Nathan, you will find which shops are the best ones from which to buy the materials for our costumes and the decorations and you, I and Marie will go buy everything we need. Kev, you take care of your costume and you will also bring a sound system and help us with the technical stuff. After we return from the HauntedHouse night at school we will come here, watch horror movies and party, you can bring a partner or a friend too if you wish.’’_ _

__After Nazz finished assigning the tasks, they all got up and headed to their homes. For almost 6 hours they made sketches and plans about everything that needs to be done so Kevin was pretty tired, he couldn’t wait to arrive home, have dinner and a shower and tinker with his latest robot while thinking about a costume. He couldn’t wait to see how the school will look as a Haunted House, and all of the festive candy they will eat since Nazz and Marie were excellent chefs, especially with desserts. Nazz began to date Marie about half a year ago, they were so lovely-dovely all the time and it was obvious that they cared for each other and loved each other. Kevin was happy for Nazz, and he thought Marie was cool and funny, even though she hanged out with Eddward at school. Eddward…Kevin’s mind began to think about Eddward again, and the dream he had, those blue eyes closing in, the black shark slowly approaching, studying his every move, watching his every reaction, just as Eddward did. He shook his head and dismissed every thought of Eddward for the time being, he decided it didn’t mean anything and sped up towards his house._ _

__Kevin took out his costume’s sketch from his pocket, it was a pretty rough sketch but it showed his interpretation of a robotic superhero costume. The costume would be indigo with a few orange stripes here and there, on the outside he had a helmet with 2 thin antenas on its sides which resembled some sort of pointed ears, he would have a thin robotic chestplate covering most of his chest and his back, robotic gloves which reached up to his elbows, short robotic shoes and underneath he would wear a tight black blouse and a pair of long black shorts. He was quite happy with the design so far, and it would be easy to convert one of his motorcycle helmets into the desired shape, and the manufacture of the other robotic parts would be no problem the skilled machanic._ _

__As he was studying his sketch, the wind suddenly blew and send Kevin’s drawing flying through the air. Kevin began to run after it as fast as he could but unfortunately, the drawing flew all the way to a house’s porch, landing right in front of the door. Just then the door opened and a tall figure stood there, staring at the piece of paper on the floor but Kevin wasn’t paying attention to the person, he just wanted to retrieve the vital sketch. As Kevin reached the house and started to reach for the sketch, the stranger’s hand was faster and managed to pick up the drawing. Kevin finally looked up and realised where he was as he was the familiar tall and confident posture, and the black hat on his head. He had arrived at Eddward’s house!_ _

__Eddward studied the sketch silently, his sharp, blue eyes analyzing the model drawn on the paper. Kevin did not know what to do, he just stood there, frozen in place, staring back at Eddward. After a few seconds a grin started to form on Eddward’s face, his eyes shifting towards Kevin, his expression sending shivers down the smaller boy’s body._ _

__’’- I see you’ve made up your mind regarding the costume. And such a cute model too, it suits you perfectly, pumpkin.’’ *Edd said with a somewhat amused tone*_ _

__’’- Yeah, w-well could you hand me the sketch, Eddward?’’ *Kevin reached out to grab the drawing but Edd grabbed Kevin's arm with his free hand and held it firmly*_ _

__’’- Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Where are your manners, pumpkin? Don’t you know that it is considered impolite to require something without saying first?’’ *grinned the taller teen, his sharp eyes staring Kevin down*_ _

__Kevin did not respond, he did not know what to say, he tried to free his hand from Edd’s grip but to no avail. In the blink of an eye, Eddward pulled Kevin towards him then in a swift spin, he pinned Kevin against the door. The smaller teen gasped, as he was backed into the door, his panicked eyes looking for an opening, a way to escape, when they found none, Kevin locked eyes with the athlete, his breath caught in his throat as the icy-blue eyes stareb back into his emerald-green ones._ _

__’’-Pumpkin, you seem quite tense this evening. *Eddward smirked* Perhaps the faliure from the Chemistry project is still lingering, but do not fret, a lot of people are lacking in intelligence.’’_ _

__’’- W-what?!? Why you…!!! *Kevin turned bright red from embarrassement and clenched his fists* You and your high and mighty attitude! Well, excuse me since I am not a genius who can ace each and every single subject!’’_ _

__Kevin tried to make a run for it, ducking under Edd’s arm and heading for the porch steps when he tripped over his feet. Kevin closed his eyes and prepared for the fall when he suddenly stopped, upon opening his eyes, he saw that Eddward has caught him just before he fell, his long arm, wrapped around Kevin’s waist. Eddward’s body, despite being so slim, was quite strong and muscular due to all of the swimming, his lean muscles’ shape barely showing through the clothing. Kevin was being held close to the swimmer’s chest, he could hear his steady heartbeat and feel his chest expanding as he breathed. Kevin caught himself staring at Eddwar’s chest and leaning into it and quickly averted his eyes, a little blush starting to appear on his cheeks._ _

__’’-Thank you…for helping me…Could you…please… give me the sketch, Eddward?’’ *Keving mumbled, trying his best to avert his eyes from the swimmer who was still holding him*_ _

__’’- A unique natural grace, indeed…’’ *Eddward laughed, shaking his head before helping Kevin up and handing over the drawing* ’’The sketch is quite intriguing, pumpkin, I must say I am curious about how it will look on you.’’ *said Edd as he gave the drawing back to Kevin*_ _

__Eddward smiled wih his eyes half-closed, yet another one of his signature wicked smiles, Kevin knew that the statement could mean nothing good. Kevin took the sketch and began to walk rapidly away, nodding his head lightly in an attempt to say ’’goodbye’’._ _

__’’-And please do be carefull, pumpkin, it would be a pity if you fell and injured yourself.’’ *said Edd as he leaned against the door, watching the flustered redhead hurry away towards his home*_ _

__Kevin arrived home and headed straight for his bedroom, he was out of breath since he ran all the way home, he plopped on the bed, trying to relax and to catch his breath. Kevin stood there for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling, thinking…thinking about how close he was to Eddward today…how he could’t help staring at his body…how he felt embarrassed and flustered when Edd caught him, his heart skipping a beat as Edd’s arm wraped around his waist to prevent him from falling and those eyes…those enigmatic eyes, those blue eyes wrapped into mystery. Kevin’s cheeks began to heat up once more, he quickly got up, shook his head and gently slapped his face._ _

__’’-Ugh! No! No! No! Stop thinking about that, Kevin! You have to pull yourself together! No more thoughts about Eddward and his actions, or his body…or that malicious grin… or his eyes…those eyes…NO! Shower! A shower will cool my head!’’ *thought Kevin*_ _

__Kevin took of his sweater and threw it on the laundry basket, it was a little damp after all that running. He took the rest of his clothing off and headed for the shower. He took of his glasses only when he reached the bathroom, his eyesight was bad enough to make him trip over the bathtub’s edge and he had gotted enough of his daily dose of tripping and getting into awkward situations. He preferred a hot shower, it was chilly in October, and a hot shower was Kevin’s favourite method of warming up during cold weather. After the shower, Kevin put on his PJs, they were black and orange as well, and took out the sketch from his bag, going over it again. Kevin sat down at his desk, took a new sheet of paper and began drawing a more detailed sketch of his costume, with a few notes on the sides about how he wished to design and create some of the costume’s pieces. In about 2 hours, Kevin completed the costume’s blueprint and pinned it up on the wall in front of his desk. It was nearly 8 PM, he started to feel a bit hungry since he only had breakfast and a few snacks that day so he got up and headed for the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, Kevin noticed that his mother left a plate of mashed potatoes and grilled chicken on the table with a note beside it which read ’’Hello, sweetie! Me and dad knew you would be wrapped up into your Halloween plans so we left you dinner! Enjoy your meal! ~Mom’’. Kevin ate the whole meal like a hungry wolf then headed back for his room, the exhaustion finally affecting Kevin, after all, it had been quite a busy day. He brushed his teeth then headed for the bed, from tomorrow he had to begin working on his costume and from Monday he had to help out at school for the Haunted House event. After he fell asleep, he had the same dream as the night before._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you ejoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment and say your opinion about the fanfic!  
> The next chapter will be uploaded in about 3 days or so! Please be patient and thank you for your support!  
> ( ´ิ(㉨) ´ิ) ( ´ิ(㉨) ´ิ) ( ´ิ(㉨) ´ิ) 
> 
> PS: It took me a while to think what would Rev!Kevin dress up as, in the end I've decided that he would dress up as a ''robotic'' superhero, him being a very handy mechanic. The costume's design will be similar to Hiro Hamada's (if you wish to get a better picture of how he will look).


	3. When black cats prowl and pumpkins gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has to go to school to retrieve some books in order to continue working on his costume, however, he has to face Eddward and wait around with him as a storm takes over the night. During that time, an unhappy accident brings the 2 of them together and urges them to open up to eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taa-daa!!! The 3rd chapter of the story! ʕᵒᴥᵒʕᵒᴥᵒʔᵒᴥᵒʔ  
> From here the story will slowly turn toward more...intimate...moments, but you will have to wait a little more until they advance towards that! (///◔(ｪ)◔///)
> 
>  
> 
> \--->DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ed Edd n Eddy or ANY of the craracters in this fanfiction!!!  
> Reverse!Edd, Reverse!Kevin and most of the characters in this story belong to Asphyxion.  
> http://asphyxion.tumblr.com/
> 
> Nathan belongs to c2ndy2c1d.  
> http://c2ndy2c1d.tumblr.com/

Kevin spent the whole Sunday working on his costume, all of the parts were coming together neatly yet he couldn’t get the automatic magnetic patches on the costume’s palms and feet work properly, they were supposed to activate and deactivate when required yet they were malfunctioning and kept activating, their magnetic field attracting all of the metalic objects with masses as big as tennis balls around an area of 4-5 feet. After numerous failed attempts, he decided that he would try again tomorrow, perhaps trying to fiind solutions on his favourite sites which provided help with various mechanics and programming. It was already past 11PM and he has been working for almost 12 hours but his costume was half done, he just had to piece it together. Kevin dropped on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, Kevin went to school, eyes heavy with sleep because he spent the whole previous day working. He dragged his legs to class and dropped on his chair.

’’-Whoa! Kev! What happened to you?’’ asked Nazz.

’’-You look like the zombie from Invason of the glob in the backyard: The stolen toast !’’ yelled ED.

’’-Yeah, dude, you missed on your beauty sleep or something? You could really use it, it does wonders for me but actually my natural beauty is a gift from nature.’’ smiled Nathan while posing, ’’prince-like’’ sparkles forming around him.

’’-Nat boy, you always sparkle like Wilfred when we polish his back with vaseline.’’ added Rolf.

’’-Heh, what can I say, I am after all, I am one of nature’s masterpieces.’’ *WINK WONK* Nathan grinned and winked at his friends.

’’-Nathan, dude, you are impossible…never change!’’ *giggled Nazz while gently hitting Nathan’s arm*

’’-Guys, I am okay, really, I just spent too much time working on that costume, but I finished over half of it.’’ Responded Kevin while rubbing his eyes.

’’-Kevin, don’t push yourself, there’s still plenty of time at hand, you don’t have to finish it in 2 days…’’ said Nazz a little worried.

’’-Yeah, Kev, if you keep going like that it will ruin that pretty face of your, those little freckles won’t always save you.’’ Adden Nathan with a raised eyebrow and equal worry.

’’-Nah, I am good, I just have to solve a problem then I will take it easy, do any of you know anything about magnets’ behavior and how control them?’’

None of his friends knew how to work with magnets on such a level, some had basic knowledge about magnets but nothing to help his problem. The first period started and everyone took their seat.

When school was over, Kevin said goodbye to his friends and dashed home on his morotbike, somewhat managing to avoid Eddward for a whole day, which was a whole new level of achievement. Once he arrived home, he quickly headed for his room and started searching info about the magnets’ issue. After a few hours of research on the internet and among his books, he made no progress at all since the information was too simple and it didn’t help at all. Kevin decided that his last hope was to head to school and borrow some books from the library, he was sure he could fiind at least 1 helpfull book among the thousands on the shelves. 

Kevin looked out of the window, the sky was getting dark, he noticed heavy, grey clouds gathering on the sky, floating and combining together, preparing to unleash a rainstorm. Kevin bit his lower lip, a habit he had when trying to make a fast decision, and made up his mind, he would head back to school on foot, grab the books he needed, then head back, but he needed the library keys, which were probably at Nazz’s house since she was the librarian’s right hand, a book enthusiast and she was in charge of the library’s decorations for the Halloween night at school.

Kevin went over to Nazz’s house, he rang the doorbell and waited for a response, when none came he took his phone aut of his bag and called Nazz.

’’-Hi, Kev! What’s up?’’ answered Nazz.

’’-Hey Nazz, I need the key to the library, I need some books about magnets, robotics and a few other, do you think you could give me the key until later today?’’ asked Kevin. 

’’-Yeah, Kevin, of course! But I am downtown with Marie to get some ice cream and coffee, however, Marie gave the key to Edd so he could make a quick inspection since he had to go check on the pool as well and deliver some decorations there.’’

Kevin tensed a bit and gripped his phone when Nazz mentioned Eddward. Great, just what he needed, he wished to keep the day Edd-free for once, but it seemed that the odds were against him.

’’-Okay, Nazz, thanks. I guess there’s no other choice than meeting him and asked for the key…just my luck…say HI to Marie from me.’’

Kevin hung up and took a deeph breath, he was about to waltz over into a shark’s mouth, what could possibly go wrong? He started walking towards the school as fast as he could, the sudden gush of wind and the small thunder urged him to go faster.

In a matter of minutes he arrived at the school, he saw Eddward’s black car parked in front of the school which made him nervous and tense. Kevin took one more deep breath and headed for the entrance. The school was awfully quiet, the empty and quiet hallways and the deserted classroms combined with the darkness that took over the school sustained an uncomfortably eerie atmosphere. Kevin was walking silently, holding his bag close to his chest, his sneakers sqeaking against the tiles while he headed for the pool.

Kevin opened the door cautiously, peering into the room, he could see the two doors which led to the boys’ and girls’ locker rooms and the main door which led to the teacher’s office and to the pool. He tried the main door and noticed that it was locked, then he tried the door for the boys’ lockers and found aut that it was open. Kevin stepped into the dark room, he could see a small light from the other side of the room, probably from the pool area, as he made a few steps towards the other door, he felt a hand rest on his shoulders which made him jump, dropping his bag on the ground as a sharp yet muffled shriek escaped from Kevin’s throat. As he spun around, he was met by a tall, athletic figure and a pair of sharp, icy-blue eyes staring at him somewhat amused ’’– EDDWARD!-’’ Kevin thought.

’’-Well, good evening to you as well, pumpkin. Why would you do such a delightfull visit at school during late hours?’’ Eddward asked, releasinng the redhead’s shoulder.

’’-W-well, you see, actually I was looking for you, Eddward.’’ Kevin stutered.

’’-Oh? For me, you say, now why would you do that, pumpkin ?’’ Eddward asked with a doubtfull expression.

’’-I –ugh- I need the key to the library to get some books to help me with one of my costume’s problems and Nazz said that you have it, could you please lend it to me for a bit?’’ Kevin said as fast as he could.

’’- Hmmm…’’ Eddward pretended to think for a minute as he took out the library key and studied it ’’Okay, pumpkin, we will head there after I finish my duties here.’’ Eddward tucked the key in his pocket and started to head for the pool

’’-Umm, Edd! W-wait up! What do you mean by ? Can’t you just give me the key and I will give it back after I get my books?’’ Kevin asked as he hurried after the swimmer.

’’-Pumpkin, now that would be no fun, would it?’’ Eddward smiled, the gap between his teeth fully showing, making Kevin blush.

Kevin followed Edd to the pool, once they arrived, Kevin found a bench as far away from the pool as he could and sat there, trying his best to avoid looking at the aquatic death trap or at Eddward. Eddward walked all over the place, moving boxes full of decorations, checking the settings for the pool’s temperature and making sure that the control panel for the lights, sounds and temperature worked properly. Once he was done he walked over to Kevin and noticed that the smaller teen was curled up on the bench, he assumed nothing out of it and proceeded to place a hand on Kevin’s shoulder, the small geek immediately jumping on his feet, startled.

’’-Pumpkin, we are ready to head for the library, it shall take about 30 minutes for the pool to heat up then we have to come back to check for any sort of defects then we are free to go.’’ Informed the swimmer.

Kevin stood there for a few seconds to process the information, he was still a little scared of being in the same room with a huge, water-filled tank that was ready to introduce him to eternal silence.

’’-Huh? What? We? Why we?’’ Kevin managed to blunt out.

’’-Yes, pumpkin, WE. Nazz has required that I return the key today and I shall, but you will return it for me since you will head over to Nazz anyway, am I correct? Of course I am.’’ Eddward said, his tone bored and somewhat iritated.

Eddward began walking towards the library, once Kevin came out of his daze he quickly followed the brunet, he was glad that he will finally leave that pool area, a few people knew that he couldn’t swim, among thse were his parents, Nazz and Nathan, and he was quite embarrassed to be afraid of deep water at his age. The 2 boys arrived at the library and Eddward unlocked the door, it only took Kevin about 10 minutes to find the books he was looking for among all of the other thousands of old books. He sat down at one of the desks and turned on the desk lamp, studying the books, he took out his journal to record and compare data and he was so absorbed by his research that he hadn’t noticed when Eddward walked next to the desk.

’’-What’s that, pumpkin? Your journal? Mind showing it to me?’’ Eddward leered.

’’-No, thank you, I don’t need you to laugh at it or to make fun of my intelligence.’’ Kevin snorted. ’’Besides, why would you even wish to see it for?’’

’’-Out of pure curiosity, of course. Now, pumpkin, show me your journal, I promise I won’t laugh.’’ Edd grinned, extending his hand.

’’-Well okay, just don’t laugh. The latest notes are the design for my Halloween costume. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to activate and deactivate magnetic patches on the costume when required but the magnets are just too strong and I can’t seem to figure a way to make it work…’’ Kevin explained.

’’-I see, well pumpkin, the proper solution for your problem is a simple magnetic shield, given the magnet’s power and their size, I suggest adding a metal sheet –better said a thin steel sheet- over the magnet to direct the magnet’s flux to follow a certain path and prevent them from attracting any unwanted metal pieces. You could modify your suit to retract the sheet when pressing a certain button and you ought to add a safety lock to that button in order to stop any unwanted activation.’’ Eddward explained, his voice calm and collected, his expression focused on the data, allowing his intelligence to flow out.

’’-Oh, I get it now! It was such a simple solution! Then how about if I shape the metal to open up and close in a certain pattern once I press the button?’’ asked Kevin.

’’-Unfortunately, the open gaps from the metal’s joining would make an opening for the magnet’s flow so it would be unwise to modify the metal sheet in such fashion.’’ Responded Edd.

They continued to talk for about 20 minutes, they talked about various subjects, from robotics to chemistry, physics, mechanics and back to robotics. Kevin listened in awe as Eddward talked, he was mesmerized by the swimmer’s words, he knew Eddward was intelligent, VERY intelligent, but know he realised that he was a complete GENIUS. Kevin began smiling since he could finally talk about his hobby with someone,yet he also felt warm and fuzzy inside, like the sensation when you drink a cup of hot cocoa during winter, now he felt happy and relaxed around the swimmer, the freckled boy even felt a bit shy and nervous to but he couldn’t pinpoint the reason.

Eddward looked at his phone and saw that half an hour has already passed since he turned on the pool’s heating system. He got up and gave the journal back to Kevin.

’’-Well then, come on, pumpkin, we have to go back and verify the pool’s facilities to see if they work properly.’’ Edd said as he took Kevin’s bag and headed for the exit.

’’-Edd! Wait up! Can’t you just give me the library key so I can go home? And give me my bag back!’’ Kevin said as he got up from the desk and ran after the swimmer.  
Eddward looked at Kevin, his face serious and with no visible emotion written on it as he studied the smaller boy. Then he sighed and passed the bag back to Kevin.

’’-Well, pumpkin, if you wish to go on foot through this horrible storm without an umbrella or proper clothing for cold weather and risk catching pneumonia, suit yourself.’’ Eddward grinned. ’’However, if you wish, you could wait for me until I check the pool and I will drive you home, does that sound good, pumpkin?’’ Eddward’s grin widened, waiting for the other’s response.

Kevin wanted to protest, to grab the key and his bag and run home, he surely did not want to be near any sort of pool, especially alone with Eddward, and he certainly wished to keep his inability to swim for himself, together with his aquaphobia. As Kevin opened his mouth in order to refuse Eddward’s invitation, a huge lightning cut the sky’s darkness, followed by an enormous thunder and Kevin realised just how bad it was raining. Kevin clenched his fists, doing his best to keep his nervousness hidden.

’’-O-okay, Edd, I will wait until you finish checking the pool…’’ Kevin mumbled.

’’-Great decision, pumpkin, you could also help me by checking the pool’s warmth, you could even dive into it if you wish.’’ Eddward said as he locked the library, and walking towards the pool.

’’-Umm, thanks but I prefer waiting on the bench or something…’’ Kevin said, his voice a bit shaky when he thought about diving in the pool.

Eddward looked at him, his eyebrow raised, then he turned back and concentrated o walking, the rest of the way was silent. They arrived at the pool and Eddward took off his clothes remaining only in his long black swimming shorts with 2 stripes on the sides which matched his hat and his swimcap. Naturally, Eddward went into another room as he switched his hat with the swimming cap. Kevin noticed a while ago how Edd always kept his hat on, even his swimcap was the swimming version of his regular black ski hat. As the brunet athlet walked back, Kevin couldn’t help but stare at his body, his lean muscles moving swiftly and elegantly as he walked. Eddward noticed how Kevin was basically oogling him, so he slowly turned his head to wink at the smaller boy and give him a quick smirk. Kevin averted his eyes, his cheeks turning red before Edd called him over to go to the pool. They went into the swimming pool area and Eddward immediately jumped into the water. ’’Like a fish in the water…’’ Kevin thought as he went to sit on a bench.

Kevin sat down on the bench at the far end of the swimming pool, his breath stopping each time he heard a splash or the water moving. Edd leaped in several times, 2 or 3 times he invited Kevin to jump in as well but Kevin refused each time. The rain could still be heard as loud as ever. Big, heavy raindrops falling on the roof and assaulting the windows, lightning and thunders disrupting the sky’s silence. Finally, after about 20 minutes Eddward got out of the pool and turned off the heating and the pool’s lights and headed for the shower, telling Kevin that they will leave in 10 minutes. Kevin got up and headed for the lockers as well but as he was heading for the door, he walked over the wet tiles near the pool and slipped, dropping his bag on the floor. Kevin tried to keep his balance but that only made him slip once more, as he slipped, he started to lean towards the pool’s edge, when Kevin saw the pool closing in, his eyes widened, his breath got stuck in his throat and his body stiffened, knowing what was about to happen.

A loud slpash echoed through the room, drawing Eddward’s attention, he called Kevin but there was no response, he waited for a couple of seconds before deciding to check out what happened so he started to make his way back to the pool.

Kevin landed in the pool, panic and adrenaline were kicking in, he struggled to make it to the surface but he did not know how to move his arms and legs in order to push himself towards the surface, his wet, heavy sweater only added to the weight pulling him down. The pool had roughly 6-7 feet so he couldn’t feel the bottom. He panicked and struggled harder, accidentaly sucking in a mouthfull of water, he was beginning to drown. Kevin was too tired to struggle anymore, he just wanted to sleep, he stopped struggling as he began to sink to the bottom, the surface’s light slowly disappearing. As his eyes began to close, he saw a dark figure approaching from the surface, its slow and steady strokes cutting the water, making its way towards the drowning boy. Kevin saw the figure approaching, as he was slowly sinking towards the bottom, he saw a pair of sharp, crystal-clear blue eyes coming into focus so he remembered the dream he had, the shark, was he going to be eaten by a shark? Kevin did not think about it, he was too tired, right before blacking out, the blue-eyed creature grabbed his waist and started pulling him towards the surface. With his last powers, Kevin glanced up and saw the so-called shark, who was noone but Eddward, reaching out to save him, then...darkness… 

After what seemed to be ages, Kevin opened his eyes and the first thing that he noticed was the warm feeling, he slowly came to his senses and glanced around, he saw that he was wrapped up in a blanket and a pair of arms were wrapped around him. Kevin quickly turned his head and saw that Eddward had his arms wrapped around the blanket, holding the readhead close to him, warming him up. Kevin’s face began to heat up once more. The brunet swimmer noticed the movements and turned his gaze towards the little geek.

’’-Welcome back, pumpkin, how are you feeling?’’ Eddward smiled, a little worry in his voice.

’’-Umm, good, Edd, thank you for saving me…’’ Kevin gazed away, he bagan to shake when he remembered how he had almost drowned.

’’-Pumpkin, it is all right, you are sefe now.’’ Edd replied, squeezing the smaller boy in his arms once he noticed that he had bagan to shake. ’’You could have told me that you are unable to swim, pumpkin.’’ Edd sighed. ’’We might have avoided this whole incident…’’ Edd said, knitting his eyebrows in frustration.

’’-I was ashamed… but I am okay now, Edd, thank you again’’ Kevin said, trying to slap on a smile despite still being scared.

’’-Thankfully... *sigh* if I had not taken first aid courses you would not be all right right now, pumpkin. To make ourselves clear, no more wandering around the pool before you learn to swim.’’ Eddward breathed out, he seemed relieved that Kevin was safe.

Kevin was still stuck on the firs sentence…first aid courses…does that mean that Edd had to…oh, Lord! Kevin’s face turned red once more his mouth hanging open.

’’-First…aid…courses?’’ the words excaped Kevin’s mouth.

Eddward understood what Kevin was talking about so a wicked grin formed on his face, his eyes growing sharper with some kind of twinkle in them, he stared at Kevin for a couple of seconds before speaking.

’’-But of course, pumpkin, you do know that one must perform CPR on a person whose heart has stopped, don’t you?’’ Eddward’s grin widened.

’’-CPR…but…that means…’’ Kevin blushed from ear to ear once he realised that Eddward had done CPR on him, CPR! He had Eddward’s mouth on his own! 

Eddward stood up and helped Kevin up as well, the latter’s face still red as he avoided the swimmer’s gaze. Eddward began to head for the lockers, Kevin following close behind. Kevin changed into his gym clothes since his own were soaking wet, good thing he left them at school, he had no extra shoes so he had to keep the wet ones, his QuizBowl hat had fallen off before he fell in the pool so it was still dry, the same applied for his bag, yet he couldn’t fiind his glasses, he must have lost them in the pool. Kevin sighed, he couldn’t see a foot in front of him without his glasses. He squinted his eyes, trying to see a bit better but to no avail.

’’-Pumpkin, you’ve lost your glasses in the pool, did you not? They might be retrieved tomorrow…can you see anything at all without them?’’ Eddward asked.

’’-Not really…I can’t even see the door clearly, and it is a few feet away…but I do have some extra glasses at home.’’ Kevin answered.

’’-Hmm…so be it, I will drive you home and help you to the door.’’ Eddward said, starting toward the door, he changed as well and war ready to leave. ’’You comming, pumpkin?’’ Eddward asked.

’’-Yes, yes, right behind you…’’ Kevin mumbled.

They exited the school, making sure to lock each door, the storm was as strong as ever, by the time they made it to the car they were soaking wet once more, luckily Eddward came prepared and the seats were covered in plastic in order top revent them from getting wet. Eddward drove cautiously, usually he would go much faster but the wet roads were very dangerous and he had a passager as well. Once they arrived in front of Kevin’s house, both teens got out and Eddward guided Kevin towards his house. Kevin unlocked the door and both got inside, his parents were away, they went bowling like they do every Monday night, it was some sort of tradition. Kevin led Eddward into the kitchen, then he quickly ran to his room to fetch a pair of glasses for himself and went back to the kitchen, the rooms were very warm, there was no need to change yet, plus he had a guest so it wouldn’t be good to leave him alone too much. Kevin entered the Kitchen and saw edd staring out of the window at the rain so he went for the top cabinets.

’’-Hey Edd, would you like some hot cocoa, coffee or tea?’’ Kevin asked, looking through the cabinets.

’’-Pumpkin, caffeine would do much harm to my intelligence, and it is unwise to have sweets at such hour, I would prefer some tea.’’ Eddward responded, taking his eyes off the window and taking a seat at the table.

Kevin made tea for both of them, then he sat at the table and began chatting with Edd once more. After a quick chat, Eddward recieved a message from Marie, she was over at Nazz and wanted the library key back for Nazz. Edd got up and said goodbye, staring to walk towards the kitchen’s exit, Kevin got up too and stumbled after Edd, but as he made the first few steps, his wet shoes slipped on the tiles and sent him towards the swimmer. The tall brunet turned back in time to see the redhead slip towards him but he couldn’t react fast enough so Kevin crashed into him and both fell on the floor. As he fell, Kevin’s lips crashed onto Edd’s and Edd’s knee rubbed between Kevin’s tighs, the touch was sudden and brief but a small whimper escaped Kevin, and as he heard it, Kevin jumped up and off Eddward, his whole face red as a ruby, his eyes a bit teary and his mouth hanging open.

’’-I-I-I am sorry! Eddward, I d-din not m-mean to!!! I was hurrying and slipped! The shoes were wet and there were tiles and…’’ Kevin began rambling, his lips glistening from the kiss they just shared.

Eddward chuckled and got up, coming closer to the red-faced boy and put his hand under his chin, lifting his head slightly. His blue eyes staring into the other’s green eyes.

’’-It’s okay, pumpkin, no harm done…’’ Eddward got closer until his lips were inches away from Kevin’s ear. ’’In fact…it was quite enjoyable, pumpkin.’’ He breathed out into Kevin’s ear, making the small geek shudder.

Eddward released Kevin, pulling back to see an even redder version of Kevin staring at Edd with big, teary eyes. Eddward grinned, and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss onto Kevin’s lips before quickly turning away and heading towards the door. Just before leaving, Eddward turned back, grinning.

’’-Au revoir, cirouielle, see you soon.’’ And with that he was gone.

Kevin stayed there, in the middle of the kitchen, shocked, flustered and hot. He felt his heart pounding, it was beating so fast he whought it would brust out at any moment…and something reacted in Kevin’s lower half…he was slighly hard from when Edd’s knee brushed that place. Kevin began to heat up once more, his blush spreading all the way to his ears and down his neck, he ran to his room, threw all of his wet clothes on the bathroom’s floor, took a quick shower and jumped into bed. It couldn’t be…NO! That wasn’t true…was it? He was…he was falling for Eddward! He was falling for Eddward Vincent! The bully, the swimmer…the most intelligent person Kevin has met…with his sharp, cruel eyes and that menancing grin with a cute gap between his teeth…Kevin blushed and hid under the sheets, his body growing hotter and hotter, he slowly guided his shaky hand towards his boxers and brushed agains his hard member, a shaky breath escaping him. Kevin slowly began rubbing his member through the fabric, his breath growing heavy, as he bagan imagining how Edd pinned him on the floor, his body wet from swimming and he crashed their lips together, at first the kiss was gentle, then it turned into carnal desire with lots of sucking, licking, nipping. Kevin slowly guided his hands into his boxers, gripping his lengh and rubbing it steadily, he imagined Edd pulling him on his lap, pulling up Kevin’s shirt and playing with the reahead’s nipples while his erection rubbed through their pants against Kevin’s. Kevin couldn’t take it anymore his other hand pulled up his shirt as he began tweaking and rubbing his nipples while his other hand worked his erection, in a matter of minutes, Kevin’s body began trembling and his breath came out in short sudden breath as he reached his boiling point and released onto his palms. He reached out to grab some tissues and cleaned the mess, then he plopped back on the bed, trying to catch his breath and to recap what happened….he had…gotten off to Eddward…Kevin’s blush returned as he gripped the pillow and placed it on his face…what had he done?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic!!! (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ
> 
> The 4th chapter will be up in 5 days or so, it will take a bit longer than the other chapters.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to send feedback and comment~!!!  
> (*✧ ᆺ ✧*)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following this fanfiction. Also, I might have tweaked some of the character's personalities in some situations but I hope they still resemble their original one. (=^･^=) 
> 
> I usually update the comic every 3-5 days, meaning, a 1-2 chapters per week. I hope you enjoy the fanfic and thank you for your support!
> 
> (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ (;￫㉨￩)ﾉ


End file.
